


Art for Meeting Time and Again

by TJLaurentide



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, F/F, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tea!, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJLaurentide/pseuds/TJLaurentide
Summary: It started out quite harmlessly with a quiet walk...but there was a wedding,a wolf,and a series of meetings, time and again.The mysterious force of love is at work, and all our favorite characters are in for quite the romantic adventure.





	Art for Meeting Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).



> Thank you to DarkJediQueen, whose imagination knows no bounds! I'm grateful for your support and had a lovely time creating this with you. Thanks for jumping into this fantasy world and making it so much more than just a small blip in my brain. You da best.
> 
> For the story, you can enjoy Meeting Time and Again
> 
>  
> 
> Per the TOS so I can use my art: [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/)

Title

A picnic in the woods!

If sick, apply tea and wolf for swift recovery.

Wait, what, wolf, what?!!

Have you seen this man?

At last!

Happily ever after!


End file.
